The confluence of mobile devices with built-in cameras, wireless data connectivity, and matrix-based machine-readable optical codes has created a new paradigm in communications. Mobile device users are now continuously connected to the Internet which allows them to access a server from their devices. Additionally, the majority of smartphone mobile devices now come with a built-in camera as standard. With software installed on the mobile device, the mobile device can now become a barcode scanner and reader, capable of scanning and reading optical codes of any type. This action of optical barcode scan to server access, opens a path for file exchanges and data transfers.
Security is one of the main concerns in exchange of files, media, and other forms of data. While progress in networking and wireless communication technologies enables advanced and easy methods of data exchange between stationary and mobile computing devices, the advances have also opened numerous ways of abuse for malicious attackers. Thus, ensuring security and authorization between devices prior to data exchange is a challenge.